Esther Hyde
Esther Standish Hyde (February 9th, 1966) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Samuel Standish and Eloise Standish. Esther grew up in Indigo Bay. She attended Six Sisters High School where she befriended Ginny Lynn and Alice Rose. Esther married Raphael Hyde when she turned 18. Later that year she had her first son, Mitt Hyde. In 1985, she had her second eldest son, Elijah Hyde. Then five years later, she had Claude Hyde. Her youngest child was born in 1994, Rebekah Hyde. Esther and Ginny Lynn were very good friends, and kept in touch. Esther studied witchcraft extensively. She never had much time for her children, though she did try her best. In 2005, her youngest son Claude killed her husband and her oldest son. Esther left town after that, not able to deal with it. That left Elijah to take care of Rebekah. Esther traveled around the world a bit without ever contacting her family. Ginny and Esther traveled together for a while. They visited all 50 states, and spent some time in other countries such as Brazil, England, and Croatia. They also spent time searching for various sects of their old Witch Covenant. Ginny and Esther split in 2007, with Ginny spending time looking for her father and Esther trying to find a way to bring Arcturus down. Esther returned to Indigo Bay in 2012. It was there she announced her intentions to run for Mayor. She arrived in the middle of the Gemini murders. She lost the election, obtaining just 21% of the vote. Esther uses her family's fortune to help open an orphanage back up in Indigo Bay, before traveling the world with Ginny Lynn. =Childhood= Esther grew up in a family that studied much witchcraft. She only had a few friends growing up. She and Sharon Bridges hated each other in school. Though Sharon was a grade ahead of her, Esther pulled her hair when she was in the 3rd grade and got into trouble for it. She was friends with Christy Rhodes however. =High School= Esther attended Six Sisters High School where she became the best friend of Ginny Lynn. The two of them would often burn bonfires, and would get into trouble with Tom Lorraine for it. They also practiced witchcraft during this time, something most people thought they was crazy for. Arcturus got word that they was practicing and notified Witch Hunters of what she and her friends were doing. But Ginny managed to trap them in a small cabin and set the place on fire. Ginny was never caught for the fire. After graduating, she, Ginny, and Alice Rose set the abandoned apartment building on fire to ward off Arcturus and other witch hunters -- showing that they were willing to fight back. In her senior year, she started dating Raphael Hyde, a 28 year old college boy who was very important in town. They had met at a fundraiser for Arcturus. Esther told Sharon Bridges in no uncertain terms that she could go to hell if she thought she was donating anything after the way she treated her and her family. Raphael liked her spirit, and asked her on a date. =Marriage= After High School, Esther and Raphael married. Despite their difference in age they really did love each other. Raphael was very well off. The two had a son together in that same year, Mitt. A year later, they had another son in Elijah. It wasn't until 5 years after that they had Claude. Esther was busy being a mother of three boys. Her husband was busy finding ways of stopping Arcturus. Four years later they had a daughter together. Esther and Raphael had much in common aside from their hate for Arcturus. But Raphael spent most of his time figuring out how to keep the vault on Shutter Mountain shut. Something unfortunately Claude wanted to open. =Husband's Death= In 2005, her youngest son Claude killed Raphael and Mitt. Esther was very torn up about it. Her son was arrested, and she left town to travel the world. She left shortly after her son and husband's funeral. She spoke to nobody at the funeral service. =Traveling the World= Esther traveled around the world a bit without ever contacting her family. Esther met up with Ginny Lynn, and the two decided to travel together. Esther told Ginny about her husband's death, and Ginny consoled her. Thet wo of them traveled throughout South America, all 50 States, and even Croatia and several other spots in Europe. They spent a lot of time looking for various sects of their old witch covenant. In 2007, Ginny and Esther split. Ginny went to find her father, while Esther went to find a way to take Arcturus down. When Esther heard about the Gemini murders in 2012, she decided to return home -- that the time was right. =Gemini Murders= Esther returned for the Gemini murders, where she announced that she was running for mayor. She ran on a platform of anti-arcturus, which was very popular in town. Her youngest son was murdered during the investigation, and her second eldest son was a suspect, but was cleared fairly early. =Later life= Esther lost the election, winning only 21% of the vote. With Arcturus gone, her platform died out. Esther reopened the orphanage in town, using the Hyde money to do so. She then left town once again, and set off with Ginny Lynn for more adventures. =Quotes= "I would prevent them from doing any more experiments. My platform is: NO MORE ACCIDENTAL DEATHS DUE TO GROSS NEGLIGENCE BY ARCTURUS." "My son killed his father, and older brother. He wasn't a good person. Don't feel sorry for me, dear." "Drawing tourism with a mall? That's simply not going to happen. Nobody goes on vacation to go to a mall. They go on vacation to see the sights. Shutter Mountain is our most well known location. And yet you've done nothing to preserve it. Cutting prices on the Ferry is all well and good, but instead of renovating the school, which is still standing strong, I'd put money into removing the cost of the Ferry altogether, and making the employees locally paid." "Eliminate the price of the Ferry. People come here to visit Ivory Island. I also plan to remove Arcturus from this town. They've cost countless lives. People won't want to come here if it's not safe. Remove Arcturus, and move the Mall into the current building Arcturus occupies. Then turn the mall into a community center -- something this town sorely lacks. That will help attract people to this town more than a new and improved school. Eliminating the Ferry will also boost the economy by attracting more people to Ivory Island. 99% of the people on Ivory Island purchase goods in Indigo Bay. With more money, we'll be able to build more projects to attract more people to this fine town." "Repelling businesses? What is repelling businesses is the idea that their children, their spouses aren't safe living here. Yes, Arcturus has drawn people here. But they come and go like anyone else. We don't need them. They are not a crutch, and they never were. It's not the same as Chick-Filet. Chick-Filet's comments did not endanger lives so carelessly like Arcturus has." "Building more roads, and expanding the ones we have isn't the answer. It would be very costly to dip into our emergency fund. Fixing the roads on Shutter Mountain should've been done years ago. Why wasn't it? Because the Mayor doesn't really care about the roads on Shutter Mountain. Nevermind that it's the easiest access to Northern Virginia. And reducing the Ferry Cost also should've been done years ago. But why stop at $75? Students can get a year long pass for $50. A $25 reduction for a work pass? That's not enough." "Yes. That was reckless, and dangerous." - on Ginny, Cassie, Natalie, and Trinity burning down the Arcturus building. Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0